Dirty Little Secret
by anarchic equity
Summary: Tamaki denkt an Kyoya


**Dirty Little Secret**

Es war zwar untypisch für Tamaki, doch auch er hörte von Zeit zu Zeit in der untergehenden Abendsonne auf seiner Fensterbank Musik. Normalerweise gab er sich sanften Pianoklängen hin, aber als er über ausgedehnte Gartenlandschaft blickte, die ruhig dahinlag, musste er unweigerlich an seinen bester Freund Kyoya denken. „Pflanzen nicht für geschäftliche Zwecke einzusetzen ist doch Geldverschwendung!", sagte dieser jedes Mal, wenn er sich mit Tamaki alleine in dessen Privaträumen befand.

Apropos Kyoya, da war doch dieses eine Lied. Der Blonde suchte seinen mp3- Player nach einer bestimmten Datei ab.

Er war jetzt einfach in der Stimmung dafür, denn wenn er an den Schwarzhaarigen dachte, wurden in ihm Gefühle wach, an die er, als er begonnen hatte mit den Mädchen zu flirten, nie dachte.

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you 

Seit Kyoya ihn eines Nachts mitten in der Schulzeit besucht hatten, gehörten die zwei irgendwie zusammen. In dieser Nacht war sein bisher großartigster Kumpel zu seinem Seme geworden. Ein Seme, der Tamaki zwang in der Früh nach vielen heißen, aber auch anstrengenden Stunden, aufzustehen und sich für die Schulen fertigzumachen, mit den Worten: „Zeit ist Geld!".

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know 

Seit ihrer Beziehung hatte Kyoya schon viele Finanzbesprechungen der Firma seines Vaters sausen lassen, nur um etwas mit seinem Freund zu unternehmen. Sie besuchten nicht nur exklusive Dinnerparties und Kunstausstellungen. Nein! Tama bestand immer wieder auf ganz pöbelhafte Aktivitäten, wie Kino, Shoppen oder Spazieren.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Wenn er daran dachte, dass seine Großmutter hinter ihr dreckiges, kleines Geheinmis kommen könnte, würde ihm beinahe ein bisschen übel vor Angst. Sie würde ihn sicher in eine militärische Erziehungsanstalt schicken, in dem ihm, wie sie immer gerne sagte „Die Flausen ausgetrieben würden". Er konnte sich nicht mal im Traum denken, wie es dort wohl zugehen würde und er wollte es auch nicht. Dennoch war es schwer diese erste große Liebe nicht öffentlich zu machen, denn wie alle Jugendlich in einer solchen Phase, wollte er seine Gefühle in die ganze Welt herausschreien.

Who has to know  
The way he feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out 

Es zerriss ihn wirklich innerlich.

Einerseits mussten diese Gefühle geheim bleiben, denn sie beide würden mit Sicherheit enterbt und auch verbrecherische Taten wegen Verletzung der Familienehre waren ihrer Kultur nicht fremd.

Und doch war da das dringende Bedürfnis Kyoya in aller Öffentlichkeit zu umarmen. Ihn in seinen Pausen im Host Club zu küssen, um sein Revier zu markieren. Mit ihm Hand in Hand durch den Pöbel-Markt zu schlendern. Und Hikaru und Kaoru mal zu zeigen wie eine richtige Beziehung aussah.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

~+~

Auch wenn sie sich eines Tages trennen mussten, eines war sicher!

Er würde nie fähig sein diese eine große erste Liebe zu vergessen. Für immer würde er Kyoya in seinem Herzen tragen.

Er sah ihn, wenn er morgens in den Spiegel blickte.

Er sah ihn, wenn er während des Unterrichts kleine Herzchen in sein Heft zeichnete.

Er sah ihn, wenn er nachmittags für eine ausgiebige Dusche in seinem Badezimmer verschwand.

Er sah ihn, wenn er nachts sehnsüchtig einen Kuss ins Telefon hauchte.

~+~

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

~+~

Während zu den letzten Klängen des Liedes die Sonne unterging, brannte ein Verlangen tief in Tamakis Brust und schnührte ihm die Kehle zu.

Traurig seufzte er einmal tief und doch...

Er wusste was er zu tun hatte.

„. ... Kyoya? … Kommst du heute noch vorbei? …."

Who has to know?  
Who has to know?


End file.
